


Squids Out Of Water

by yails



Series: Agents? They're overrated. [5]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: (bc parker), Character Study, Crossdressing, Disabled Character, Disabled Character of Color, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, Lesbians, Multi, OC teams - Freeform, parker's the exception bc he's a free agent but you know what fuck you i love my son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yails/pseuds/yails
Summary: Collection of oc team focused drabbles. https://toyhou.se/yails/characters/folder:611410 Chapters named after teams / Specific characters





	1. Ultramarines - Do You Think This Is a Game?

It started during the night. A silent cue for a cursed distribution. See, Juri and Cherry lived together. Was it for any romantic reason? Not really, but that trust could easily be broken, especially with such a task...

 

A stone was set in Cherry's bed seemingly out of nowhere one afternoon, and along with it, a typed sheet of paper. 

 

_Pass the stone onto the next team member. They must not see that you gave it to them, and if they do see you, you must find another victim._

 

Naturally the inkling's eyes just sat on the paper with a confused glance. While the first thought would be that it was Juri, she doesn't type like that... And well, Cherry took the paper and stone and made her way over to her roommates room, and set it on her dresser, heading out. 

 

She didn't hear or see anything involving the stone for a few weeks. Nobody mentioned it, nobody even hinted towards it's existence until her back pack had it during a practice. In fact, it threw her off so much that Juri looked over to her and raised a brow. "Hey, you got that stone thing." 

 

"W- What?" Cherry took her hat off. "Do you know where it came from?" 

 

"Nope." Juri shoved her hands in the pockets of her overshirt. "It kinda just popped up on my dresser a few weeks ago, so I gave it off to Spikes." Odd. Juri and Cherry are the only ones in the apartment, and surely, if Juri was the one who started it, she would have said that...

 

Cherry nodded slowly and chewed on the brim of her hat. Interesting... Very interesting. The perpetrators seemed to narrow down to Umber and Spikes. And thus, the next team meeting, Cherry dropped the stone off in Umber's bag and looked over to Spikes, who had been staring at her. An awkward silence came between the two of them until Spikes laughed. 

 

"What?!" 

 

"For a second I thought you were gonna take it back, since I saw you." He walked on over. "I won't tell Umber it was you." 

 

"You're in this too?" 

 

He winked. "Perhaps." 

 

"Do you know who started this all?" 

 

"Nope." Spikes crossed his arms. "Saw the note and stone on my coat a few weeks ago at practice, and more specifically after Juri and I had finished our drills." 

 

"I might know who started it." Cherry closed the bag. "It must have been Umber." 

 

"What makes you say that?" 

 

"Well, Juri handed it to you." She motioned with a hand from her chest to the boy. "So, the person who had to have given it to Juri was Umber." Almost as if she heard the information, Juri peered from behind a locker, shuffling her top on.

 

"No, when I found it, it was on my dresser, remember? Umber didn't come into the apartment at all that day, and I  _obviously_ had to have gotten dressed during the day so I would have noticed it. So, it would either be you or Umber." 

 

"W-What?!" Cherry flinched. "I didn't start it!" 

 

Umber came in from her shower in another room and made her way over to her bag, the three inklings watching her as she opened the bag and picked the stone and note up. Umber turned to the three of them, slowly blinking. 

 

"What's this?" 

 

The three other team members begun to yell, accusing each other of beginning the game. Umber stayed quiet as she slowly got dressed and watched over the three arguing. She looked over the three, catching a small giggle of a laugh from Juri as she spoke. 

 

"Juri did it." 

 

The three inklings all froze and Spikes and Cherry turned to Juri, whose eyes widened. 

 

" _Juri_?" Spikes leaned over, covering his mouth.

 

"Who seemed to get it first?" Cherry raised her hand. "Where did you get it?" Umber motioned to her with a hand. 

 

"On my bed." 

 

"And who did you give it to?" 

 

"Juri." 

 

"And Juri, who did you give it to?" 

 

"Spikes." 

 

"And, Spikes, who did you give it to?" 

 

"Cherry."  

 

Umber nodded. "See, it's clearly Juri who passed it on." The four stared at the androgynous inkling before all of them started to laugh. The topic faded out and the four went back to practice for the next tournament. Until Juri and Umber started to head home, with Cherry and Spikes staying behind to clean. Once they got a sizable distance away, Umber started to laugh loudly. "I started it!" 

 

" _What?!_ "


	2. Emil & Cherry/Juri - Once Rivals, Always Rivals, But Forever Friends

A class full of rowdy highschoolers met together in the courtyard of their school, taking down notes as their teacher went on and on about something involving trees. Whatever it was, they all didn't really pay attention since most of them were all talking and playing around on the tables scattered around the area. Beside three. 

 

Two of the teens sat against the wall, and the other against a fountain that sat near one of the entrances. They glared at each other, a jealous sense of hatred being mutually shared among the two parties. The loner girl, Emil, looked like an inkling-  _keyword: looked-_ and wore a hijab along with the school uniform (modified for modesty, of course... being that she wore leggings instead of just the undershorts that were given to the girls for their skirts). The other two included a shorter girl, Cherry, whose skin was dark and tentacles were freckled with dark blue. The last girl, Juri, was the lightest of the three with  _huge_ bangs over her eyes and a class hoodie under her cardigan. 

 

Why were these three singled out?

 

Oh, well. Next to the teacher currently sat one of their bags that was  _filled_ with balls. It was almost as if one of the teens had raided a sports shop without any remorse for the youth who wanted any kind of sports ball. Basket balls, soccer balls, base balls. Name it and it was in there. Juri brought it in, since the teacher informed them all about their afternoon class, and had initiated a ball-laden battle between she, Cherry, Emil, and the rest of the class.

 

Of course the other teens  _loved_ it! 

 

The teacher was another story. The moment she saw the kids throwing the balls around in the courtyard in an almost make-shift dodge ball manner, she screamed for the whole class to stop and requested to know who started the madness. They were quick to accuse  _Emil_ of it, and to her dismay, she ordered her to the fountain. As she started to head over, she balled her fists and turned back, pointing to Juri. 

 

" _It was her!_ " The teacher turned to the normally quiet girl, narrowing her eyes. 

 

Now it wasn't the blaming or anything that sparked their rivalry. The three girls naturally snitched and teased each other. It was the event that happened  _after_ that caused it. The class ended, the three got up and picked their bags up, and Cherry made her way over, patting Juri's back. "Hey, I'm sorry that they all ratted on you, Emil." 

 

"I really didn't think that they were going to go after you like that." Juri frowned. 

 

Emil tapped Juri's shoulder. "Hey, can I see one of those squishy balls?" The girl didn't question it as she took her bag off and handed it to her. Emil proceeded to throw the ball straight at Juri's chest, causing the girl to ever-so-dramatically fall over. Cherry added to the dramatic reaction with a gasp. "This is war, you know! We never finished the game!" 

 

Oh, it was war alright. 

 

And it was a rivalry. Not a mean-spirited one, but it still  _was_ a rivalry. 

 

Over a decade went by and the three still stayed rivals- Cherry and Juri against Emil. Until a single, specific tournament. The two teams desperately tried to go to any tournament the other was going to, but a triad tournament the two teams were planning on going to started to turn sour when their teammates all couldn't come to it. 

 

Emil held her breath as she stared at her phone, hoping,  _praying_ that one of her friends was going to pop up, but when her phone displayed a notification saying that she wasn't going to be able to make it in time, the young adult let out a deep sigh. She begun to pick her gear and weapon trunk up when she felt a wet, inky ball hit her back. At first, she was going to lecture whatever brat had thrown it at her until she saw it was the leaders of Ultramarine. 

 

Cherry laughed from her stomach, heading over and placing her knuckles against Emil's chest and a finger to her nose. "'Ey, dork. I heard that you were worrying about some members not showin' up and turns out that Umber's out doin' something with her grandpa. You want to hop in with us?" 

 

"What?  _Your_ team?" Emil turned her nose up at the idea. "Why would you accept a  _rival_ into your team?" 

 

"Sometimes when times get desperate, people work together, Emil." Juri pulled her and Cherry's cases over. "Truce, for the tournament?" She held her hand out in a fist for a fistbump. Emil stared at it, then rolled her eyes and connected her knuckles with the others. "The Ultramarine Forge!" 

 

"That's such a dork-ish name! The Fresh Ultramarines!" Emil moved her hand away, clasping her fingers to her palm. Whether or not she would consciously accept it, Emil knew that Juri and Cherry were her friends. Even if they had a rivalry, they still stayed friends, and they all were able to boost each other that way. And that idea warmed Emil's heart some. After the tournament, she held her chest and exhaled. The three grew apart since school. But something about turfing with Cherry and Juri brought a familiar nostalgia to the octoling's chest. 

 

Then they said those few words that Emil silently hoped for. 

 

"We should play together again some time!" 


End file.
